


Three Kisses

by bratlupa



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratlupa/pseuds/bratlupa
Summary: Legolas reflects on three particular kisses
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Three Kisses

AUTHOR NOTE: This was written a lifetime ago, as this has been sitting around on livejounal. Anyway as always I don’t own any of the characters. Tolkien estate does. So, please don’t sue. I am just having some fun. 

I do enjoy feedback, but keep in mind this story is really really old.. so be gentle.

Original Author’s note: None really to say here other then it unbeta’d because I don’t like asking people I don’t know or have talked to. In addition, I have had bad experiences with finding betas so I just don’t bother anymore so all mistakes are mine. In addition, the idea for this story came from the challenge, but I’m not going to enter because I know this story isn’t all that good, but I just want to post it. Besides there are three kisses in this story so… 

\---------------------------- 

Standing out on the balcony that happened to overlook most of Gondor and it’s people. I stood there thinking of how much my husband had change since he was a child then into the man he is now. Smiling I started to think on three particular kisses I’ve received form him. 

\----------------------------  
Flashback to First Kiss  
\----------------------------

Estel was only 5 years old at the time and Lord Elrond and what seemed to be the rest of Rivendell were busy teaching Estel affection and how to properly use it and with who. 

So when I got to Rivendell and the Twins introduced me to Estel as a brother from another land and a close family friend. I soon found myself suddenly attacked by a very hyperactive boy who threw his arms around my neck and kissed me on both cheeks, and then to my surprise he pecked me on the lips.

At this time Estel let me go and turned to the twins asking if he could keep me. I was so shocked that the next thing I knew the twins were rolling around on the floor laughing so hard while Estel just stood there wondering what was so funny. 

The Twins did eventually explain to me what was going on and told how they were teaching Estel that for loved one like family it was ok to kiss them and so on. Although they weren’t sure why Estel wanted to keep me and at that moment started laughing again.

\---------------------- ------------------------------  
End flashback one -- Flashback Second Kiss  
\---------------------- -----------------------------

When the second kiss happened. Estel had just turned 18 and I had managed to convince my father to let me travel to Rivendell for 6 months. When I got there I spent a lot of time with the Estel alone since the Twins were often busy patrolling, training in the art of healing, etc… So Estel and I would spar and I would help him with his bow and arrow.

During this time, Estel and I had gotten to be very close. I was finding myself having feelings for him that I didn’t think at the time I should have for one that young and forgetting most of the time that for a mortal Estel was of age.

Well the kiss happened during my fifth month in Rivendell. Estel and I were wrestling and just as I gotten the upper hand. Estel’s body tensed in my arms and admittedly, I thought I had hurt him somehow, but the next thing I knew Estel had leaned up and kissed me on the lips. I for the life of me didn’t know what to do so I just stayed there enjoying the feel of Estel’s lips on mine and then almost hating myself for feeling like I was. Suddenly I was pushed away and Estel jumped up and ran away from me. 

Estel did mange to avoid me for almost a week, but eventually we ran into each other and we did talk things over. Although most of the time all he would say repeatedly that he was so sorry. I then told him that I wasn’t mad at him that that just to forget about it that one kiss didn’t change anything about our friendship.

\------------------ ----------------------------  
End Flashback Two – Flashback third kiss  
\------------------ ----------------------------

It was the third kiss that changed my life forever. Estel who is now known as Aragorn was now an Ranger and had come to Mirkwood bringing with him the creature Gollum to be lockup in Mirkwood’s dungeons by the request of Gandalf. 

My father agreed to lock Gollum up and had invited Estel to stay for as long as he need to recollect his strength etc…

Estel to my delight accepted my father’s offer and stayed. I decided to give Estel a couple of hours to bath before I went to bother him. So once the two hours were up I went to his room and knocked on the door. Minutes later Estel opened the door and upon seeing who it was threw his arms around me pulling me into a crushing hug.

For the next couple of days we were inseparable and spent all our spare time together. Although during this time I was again feeling the same feelings for Estel I was feeling the last time I saw him in Rivendell. Therefore, on the day before he was to leave we were outside sparring which always seems to lead to a wrestling match. However, this time Estel had somehow managed to gain the upper hand, and before I knew it. Estel had leaned forward and pressed his lips up against mine. This time I didn’t hesitate like I did the last time but I kissed him back lovely and passionately. 

When we pulled away from each other panting I could see the questions in his eyes, but I admittedly told him I had fallen in love with him, and he admitted he had been in love with me for years.

\-----------------  
End Flashback  
\-----------------

Since then, we were always together unless duty separated us. We have also face many hardships such as the War of the Ring and have overcome it with minimal physical damage and our love intact.

I was staring out into Gondor until I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. Of course, I knew it was and leaned up against him.

“So my husband what are you thinking of that your smiling from ear to ear?”

I smiled again and tilted my head to look him in the eye. “Well Estel I was thinking you and a few other things.” 

He smiled at me and took my hand in his. “Well my husband why don’t you come inside and let me give you something else to think about.” 

I just smiled at him and allowed him to lead me to our room that were I let you all go back to your lives, as some things are just not meant to be shared.


End file.
